


Making You Feel Better

by Kenzigrl22



Series: Not Realizing What You Have Until Its Gone [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis makes him feel better, M/M, Nialls feelings are hurt, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is torn when Zayn breaks things off to him so when Louis finds him a month later crying something happens to make Niall feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is smut no worries!

Niall couldn’t handle it anymore; the hurt he was feeling was just too much. It had been a month since Zayn broke off their fling as Zayn called it but to Niall it was more. Everyone in the group knew and they could see Niall was hurting yet to everyone he insisted he was fine but he wasn’t. Zayn had gone back to acting normal and treating Niall no different but Niall just couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle Zayn joking with him, touching him and every time he did it took all of Niall’s will not to break down into tears.

It was one of the worse days he had when he was found crying under the bridge in the park the boys frequented on their days off. They had all been hanging out when Zayn had sent him one of his flirty smiles and had laughed at one of his jokes. Niall had merely cracked a smile and excused himself to go to the bathroom before escaping to the park. He knew Paul or his management wouldn’t like the fact that Niall had bolted without any security and to an open place for that matter but he didn’t care.

Head buried in hands he was sobbing when he felt a hand on his back and himself being pulled into someone’s chest. He felt as the person wrapped his arms around him and then he heard Louis speak, “Niall you can’t let him get to you.” Looking up into the clear crystal blue eyes he sobbed, “But it hurts Lou. It hurts that he acts like nothing happen when last month he was telling me I was amazing and great. How can he be so cold?” He felt as Louis shushed him and spoke, “He can be cold Niall but I don’t think he realizes exactly how much he hurt you.”

Sniffling he spoke, “Lou it just devastates me how he can sit there and act normal.” He felt Louis nod his head and murmur, “You got that right and how could he willingly give up someone like you boggles my mind.” Niall blushed at Louis’s words and then he asked, “So does everyone else know that I left?” He saw Louis smile and remark, “No, they don’t. I offered to check on you and when I saw you weren’t in the bathroom I made an excuse up saying I was taking you home because you were ill and we were going out the back.” Biting his lip he mumbled, “Thanks but how did you find me.” He felt as Louis began to brush the tears away from Niall’s face and he spoke, “I had a gut feeling and ran with it.”

Resting his forehead against Louis’s shoulder he spoke, “Thanks for finding me Lou.” He heard the older boy give a light chuckle and remark, “I can’t watch someone I care about so deeply being torn apart because of someone acting stupid.” Nodding his head he allowed his body to slump against Louis and felt as Louis wrapped his arms around him once more. They sat like that for a while until Louis remarked, “I think its time we go Niall. Its amazing no one has located us by now and plus its starting to get dark. Niall sighed and spoke, “Then I suppose its time to face him once more.” Looking up he saw Louis smile and ask, “How about you don’t face him alone.” Niall felt as Louis tipped his chin up and his lips hovered over Niall’s waiting for the Irish boy to give permission. Biting his lip he nodded and he felt as Louis’s lips met his.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but when it broke something in Niall changed. He no longer cared about Zayn and the pain in his chest was gone. Looking at Louis he asked, “How long?” He watched Louis bite his lip and remark, “A few months but you were with Zayn and when Zayn broke it off I knew I should wait a bit.” Smiling Niall spoke, “I wish you had done it sooner because I feel instantly better.” He watched as Louis’s face broke into a smile and the two scrambled to their feet. Niall reached out grabbing Louis’s hand and the two walked across the park that way but their hands dropped once they reached the sidewalk.

The walk back to their flat wasn’t long and they entered it to see that the other boys were back. Liam instantly asked, “I thought you weren’t feeling well Ni?” Niall couldn’t help but smile and look at Louis as he replied, “Oh Louis managed to make me feel better on the walk back.” He watched as Louis flashed a smile and grabbing Niall’s hand tugged him out of the room. Niall couldn’t help but notice something dark flash in Zayn’s eyes but he simply didn’t care.


End file.
